Heart one shot
by Hatsune Miku321
Summary: Set after they make movie plans, Chloe is an akuma (slight AU?) My first ML fanfic so i decided to make it a oneshot! Please review


My first ML fanfic/oneshot! I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and all that stuff now on with the story!

Marinette and Alya were sitting in her room once again discussing on how she could confess to her crush. "Come on! The worst he can do is say no!" Alya said to her friend "Besides we're going to see a movie with him and Nino this weekend!"

Marinette sighed "I know but what if he gets weirded out? I would at least want to stay his friend." Alya rolled her eyes "Fine. But you're gonna go on a date with him! I swear it!"

Marinette laughed at her friends antics. Even though her ideas were unrealistic it was nice to dream.

*TIMESKIP*

As Marinette walked into class Alya stopped and waited. As Adrien and Nino walked over they greeted each other "Hey can I talk to Nino really fast?" Alya asked.

Adrien smiled and nodded heading into class. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

After making sure the coast was clear she said "I'm trying to set up Marinette and Adrein on a date! And your gonna help me. You okay with that?"

He nodded "Okay good! So you know how we are all going to the movies right? Well you and I don't go so then it's like they're on a date. If all goes well they end up dating!"

"Okay but why are we doing this?" Nino asked. Alya knew that a question like this might have come up so she lied "I think they'd make a good couple simple as that!"

"Okay let's do this then."

*ANOTHERTIMESKIP*

"What do you mean you can't make it?" they both said at the same time. After short conversations with them both they turned toward each other. "So did you still wanna see this movie?" Adrien asked. Marrinette shyly nodded as they paid for their tickets Chloe came and started flirting with Adrien.

"Oh! I'm seeing this movie too!" She said. Adrien smiled and said "Cool you can sit with us! Right Marinette?" She forced a smile and nodded. "Just let me pay for my ticket!" She wasn't planning on seeing this movie. She just wanted to stop their date.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SOLD OUT?!" She screamed at the salesman. "Sorry to hear that maybe next time?" Adrien smiled.

Chloe stormed off "What does she have that i dont? Im prettier and richer. He should be dating me not her!" She took out her mirror just to prove her point

Hawkmoth was pleased to see he had another person to influence with the akuma. "Your heart has been broken, wouldn't it feel amazing to make people feel that pain? I can grant you that power, just get me the miraculous stones...Heartbreaker." She smiled evilly and agreed as the butterfly flew into her mirror.

Marinette was having the time of her life yet was a nervous wreck at the same time. Just then there was a huge commotion outside. She and Adrien both ran out and saw the damage caused by the akuma.

"I have to help but I can't just leave." They both thought. Marinette grabbed his hand and ran. "I left something! Hurry up and get to safety" she told him as she ran back.

"Marinette!" He called out. Thinking quickly and making sure the coast was clear he transformed. He quickly caught up to her and cooly said "This isn't safe for you. Come on Princess." as he picked her up bridal style. "Ah if only you were Ladybug " and gave his signature smile.

"Thanks" she said and internally laughed. He put her down and she transformed when he turned around and scampered off. "Tikki transform!"

She quickly caught up and said "Let's make this quick, I need to find someone!"

"Oh? Who might this person be?" Chat asked curious about who she was talking about.

"His name is Adrien. Now let's hurry."

"Huh? The only person I was with was, wait is Marinette Ladybug?" He thought and stood in shock because it was very likely he was just on a date with his dreamgirl. "Come on we have to hurry!"

He still tried to wrap his head around it but soon enough Heartbreaker landed in front of them both.

"HAHAHAHA! Chat Noir and Ladybug. I've been waiting. Everyone knows about your little romance, so Ladybug lets see your heart break!" She pointed her mirror at Ladybug and shot a pink laser .

"Soon he'll be mine!" She said as she continued shooting at them.

"We have to get her mirror!" Ladybug called out. "Anything for you my lady!" He replied and leaped, once again doing before thinking.

Heartbreaker took this as her chance to attack him and put her under her spell. She shot her laser and before he could dodge he was hit.

"Now darling get Ladybug!" Heartbreaker ordered.

Chat's eyes turned from their normal green to a soft pink, that made him look horrifying.

He was under her spell.

Ladybug was horrified when he started to run toward her as she continued to dodge all attacks. "Chat! Snap out if it please!"

"Sorry but he can't hear you~ To bad you didn't return his feelings!" Heartbreaker "Oh and you have the choice to defeat me and make his heartbreak so he can never love again, or give me your stone! Your choice."

Ladybugs eyes widened. She couldn't let either of those things happen. More importantly she couldn't take the chance of using her Lucky charm. "Chat! Please!" She cried in vain. She was torn. "What would Chat do? He'd stay by my side and wouldn't give up"

She was caught up in her thoughts as he landed a blow on her. She did nothing. She continued to let him hit and smiled.

"I know... my kitty is in there. Please listen to me." He continued in his bombard of attacks until she couldn't take it anymore.

"CHAT! PLEASE!" She yelled as tears started pooling out of her eyes.

"This is soo amusing! Finish her!"

He lifted his staff as she got up and cried in his chest "Chat please. I need you. I need my kitty."


End file.
